


Burning Passion

by charlotte123456789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Both of them enjoyed the heat, the passion between them.





	Burning Passion

Harry felt the heat on his face even as his shield stood strong.

 

Casting _protego_ had been second nature to him when standing in the path of an angry dragon, although this time he was just happy that it wouldn’t be up to him to subdue it.

 

Charlie was already there casting spell after spell with his co-workers calming the beast down, tempting it away and back to its enclosure, safe from harm and safe from harming anyone else.

 

Seeing as everything was under control Harry took the chance to admire Charlie working, rushing to and fro taking command of the situation. His muscles flexing under the strain of keeping his spells strong.

Harry was man enough to admit he had a burning passion for Charlie, and he knew Charlie would never be happy being split apart from his beloved dragons. Which is what led him all the way to Romania. If Charlie was here then Harry would be to.

 

The dragon was now back in its habitat and Charlie was available to talk to so harry moved closer to him.

 

“You know there are easier ways to show off?” Harry said with a smirk.

Charlie laughed as he self consciously rubbed the back of his neck, “Well you know that I always enjoy a chance to impress you, the oh so great Harry Potter.”

“You never have to impress me Charlie, because I already know how impressive you really are.” he said with a wink. He loved doing this with Charlie, the never backing down aspect until both of them ended up to flustered to come up with an appropriate reply.

 

Both of them enjoyed the heat, the passion between them. Burning throughout them until it left them both gasping for air.

Until their fire burnt out, in Romania they would remain together surround by the heat of the dragons to keep them company.

**Author's Note:**

> The Houses Competition  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Year: Year 5 (Stand In)  
> Category: Round 7, Drabble  
> Prompt: [Song Prompt] Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash  
> Word Count: 315 words


End file.
